Falconi Brothers
Xavier Falconi (born February 21, 1979) and Anthony Falconi (born April 1, 1982) are a professional wrestling Tag Team both born in Cambridge, MA. They are currently in contract with CWO (Championship Wrestling Organization). Early career The Falconi Brothers started off there wrestling carear early in life watching their father, Vito Falconi and uncle, Rocco Falconi wrestling for eastern organizations around Massachusetts, New York, and New Jersey. In 1996 Vito Falconi opened his own wrestling school in Boston's North End and began training many well known superstars around the world. Two of these superstars were his own sons, who at the time were only in there middle to late teens. After graduating high school, the two also managered to graduate from Falconi Wrestling University. They signed to local Massachusetts based promotion known at Eastern Championship Wrestling Assiocation (ECWA). During there 4 years in this federation the two brothers would learn the ways of tag team wrestling and win 3 of the promotions Tag Team Championships. This had seemed to be the beginning of something special for these two bostonians. After wrestling for nearly four years with the ECWA, the Falconi Brothers would take a break from the American Wrestling style and tour parts of Japan for roughly a year or so learning many parts of the culture and professional differences from Japanese wrestling legend, Kenzuki Oni. 2002 During the fall of 2002, the Falconi Brother would make the biggest move there young wrestling carrear by signing a multi year contract with Grand Rapids based wrestling promotion, Championship Wrestling Organization (CWO), which was run by the Alles Family and started to reach national exposure a few years back. Due to Gordy Alles and Vito Falconis relationship, the two brothers were brought in without having to complete the Hard Knox territorial training. The two quickly became friends back stage with many of the CWO superstars including Gordy's son Brent and legend Stefan Stark (Gold Kard). The Falconi Brothers would make their CWO debut at the Terror Night PPV attacking YGB from the crowd and costing him the Fever Championship, unsuring that Christian Rossi leave the PPV the new champion. This was the begnning of what the two have been known for, breaking the rules and creating allineces. The weeks had been building up with Falconis and YGB, with the brothers always on the attack and one step ahead of there pray. YGB would turn to his good pal, Gold Kard for help and at the PPV the four men would square off. During the match, Gold Kard would soon show his true colors, turning on YGB and joining Rossi and the Falconis. The following night on Fever, the four men revelved their plans and from that night forward called, The Country Club. 2003 Soon after their debut, the Falconi Brothers were on the championship hunt for tag team gold and the Opponents (Isao and James) were standing in their way. After almost a month of attacks and threats, the two teams met at Asylum Pay Per View were the two won there first of nine World Tag Team Championships defeating the Opponents in the Asylum cage. Mid 2003 the Falconis found themselves in a feud with the Miracle Violence Explosion (Brent Alles and Sandman Jr) which came to an end during the June PPV, Inferno, with the brothers defeating MVE. Around this time one of their partners in crime, Christian Rossi, was released from his contract and the Country Club laid low for a those few months. A month later that spot would be filled with none other than Brent Alles. The Country Club was dead....and the Assiocation was born. The newely created group was on top of the CWO when they started a long lasting rivalry with another faction lead by Wolfbane, Crimson, and the returning Fire & Ice, who ended the Falconi Brothers title regin in October at Terror Night. The end of 2003 was highlighted by the Assiocation's rise to power in the CWO and Brent Alles regaining his position of President of the CWO. Xavier and Anthony were awarded a match with the Beach Dudes immedetly after they defeated the Japanese Connection for the International Tag Team Championships. Unfortnally for the Beach Dudes their regin as champions lasted a matter of mintues when the Falconi's became the first team to capture both of the respected tag team titles. They would go on to hold the titles for six long months. 2004 The Falconi Brothers continued to hold the International Tag Team titles up until Mayhem when the Beach Dudes regained their titles in a hard fought battle. After the departure of Brent Alles, the Falconi Brothers sought the services of World Champion Wolfbane and his partner in crime Crimson. This was interesting considering that just months earlier they were at each other's throat! This alliance proved to be a strong one with all four men dominating the ranks of the CWO. At the same time another group lead by Steve Jones was on the horizon and making things rough for the Assiocation. The Falconis would defeat the Texas Connection mid way threw 2004 making them three time World Tag Team Champions and tying CWO legends Fab & Fantastic for the record. Meanwhile, Bloodline was still at war with the Assiocation with Wolfbane and the Falconi Brothers tradin g championship wins with Steve Jones and Demon Posses right into 2005. Wolfbane and Crimson would leave the CWO for some time and the Falconi Brothers were left to carry on the Assiocation. 2005 The beginning of 05 promised to bring shocking drama and even more action. Early March, Brent Alles and Gold Kard would make their return after not showing their faces for many months. They clamied to be back and better than ever and stating that they are the "ELITE" of this business. Xavier and Anthony took exception to this wondering why they weren't mentioned after the long his history the four of them have and to boot, Gold Kard was to Jennifer Falconi at the time. Of course, this was all a scam to have Brent win the first round of the Madness tournament. The Elite and Team Nightrain would feud up until Forever. The Falconi Brothers soon reveled that there was yet more family blood in the CWO besides their sister Jennifer. The two made statement that would shock the CWO and espcially, Bloodline. Demon Posses was actully indeed, Vincent Frost, and a cousin to the boys from beantown. Frost denied all of the allegations but would show his true allience, turning on Steve Jones, and making the Falconis four time champs on March 26. That night Vincent Frost returned and joined his cousins, Brent Alles, and Gold Kard in the Elite. Steve Jones would try and replace Frost with Logan, even winning the championships back but it lasted only one week and the Falconis regined what was rightfully theirs for fifth time. The Elite would team with the returning Jimmy Page and CWO Hall of Famer Lord Hile Troy to take on Steve Jones, Team Nightrain, Surge, the South Street Riot and Jeese Ewiak in the Main Event Battleground match. During the match all 14 men battled bruised and bloodied, but Surge would come out the winner and receive a World Title shot! The tag team division was booming also around this time and the Falconis were at war with the South Street Riot; Two punk rocking, beer dropping, rockers from England. They would feud for months but were unable to keep up and lost their titles to the brits at Fury. 2006 The Falconi Brothers started off the better part of 2006 trying to regain their tag team championships and seemed to be in a slump of sorts and the losses seemed to be overwhelming. On Febuarary 1st, the Falconi Brothers defeated Corspgrinder and Brad Wheatly for their sixth regin as champions. On top of that, the Falconi Brothers would win their second International Tag Team Championships making them double champions and on top of the tag team division. Heading into the biggest Pay Per View of the year, Forever, the Falconis were faced with one of their biggest challenges to date. The South Street Riot and the Hell Raisers were knocking at the Falconis door and things were heating up. On top of all of this, Wolfbane and Crimson made their CWO returns and things had seemed to be looking up, but everyone knows Wolfbane likes to keep things on edge. He started making threats, insulting their sister Jennifer Falconi and making random attacks on Gold Kard and even putting Xavier on the shelf for a few weeks. The Falconi Brothers fought hard but were attacked by the Partners in Crime and were eliminated first, losing their tag team titles. On top that a week after the loss, they were defeated on Fever for the International Tag Team Championship by the South Street Riot. Things got serious when the PIC viciously harassed Jennifer Falconi putting out of action for some time, this did nothing but anger the Falconi Family even more. At Mayhem, all four teams would battle in a falls count anywhere two falls match. The South Street Riot would hold on to their IC championships and Partners in Crime would steal a victory and become the new World Tag Team Champions. The Falconi Brothers would make an important choice in their career and join forces with the Franchise (Cris Marcus, Mustafa Rakim, and Lord Hile Troy) and go to war with the newly reformed, Bloodline. At Inferno, the Falconi's faced the PIC in one of the most bloodliest matches in recent memory, the Infernal Machine! The two brothers would come up on top and win back their World Tag Team Champions. The two team would shake hands after the match. After Inferno CWO management decied to Unify the World and International Championships which say the Falconis defeating the Fighter Jets and the Hell Raisers and becoming the Undisputed World Tag Team Champions. Soon after, the Partners in Crime joined the Franchise and one dominating team was born. That team would be put to the test at Battleground against Bloodline where Xavier Falconi was down to the final two but was unable to stop the much stronger, Steve Jones won would later win the match. The remander of the year the Falconi's would feud with President Chris Foleys team of First Strike (Tyler Bomb and Adam Smoke) losing and regaining the belts back with in a months time. Once again backstage problem between Cris Marcus and the Partners in Crime broke the stable up. Gold Kard and Brent Alles left the company for a short time and the CWO was on hold due to change in management and backstage hand. 2007 The beginning of 07 saw the Falconis still on top of the tag team division. On the 28th of January, the Falconi Brothers faced off against rookie tag team CWO'S Best Unknown Tag Team on an episode of Fever. The brothers were caught off guard and lost their titles to young team . This was only for a short time cause the Falconis were on the attack and won those belts back 28 days later at the Asylum PPV. The Falconi Brothers are currently revisiting a feud with the top team in the CWO. At Mayhem the Falconi Brothers faced the Union Jacks (South Street Riot under masks), the Hell Raisers, and the Fighter Jets with the Falconis coming out onto. It is also rumored that the founding members of the Elite will be reuniting eventhough they really never left. Finishing Moves *'Xavier Falconi' - Sit Out Piledriver, The North End Stretch (Standing Modified Sharpshooter) *'Anthony Falconi' - RRP (Running Reverse Powerslam), Sleepin wit da fishes (Dragon Sleeper) *'Forgatboutit' (Top Rope Clothesline into a Powerbomb) (As a team) Triva * Both Xavier and Anthony play in a local Boston hard rock band called, Furious Fury. * Anthony in his spare time is an amateur boxer, having been involved in the Massachusetts Boxing Organization. * Xavier is married to his long time high school fling, Alexanderia. Together they have a daughter, Rosa Marie (6) and a son, Vito Falconi III (3). * Anthony also is married to professional wrestler, Roxanna Martinez. They have a son, Vincent Falconi(10 months). * The Falconi Brothers birth names are: Vito Joseph Falconi II (Xavier) and Antonio Vincent Falconi (Anthony). * The Falconi Brothers are vivid Boston Red Sox Fans, attending as many games a year they can. * Anthony Falconi enjoys sushi. * The third Falconi sibling also competes in the CWO. Former Amazon Champion Jennifer, believe it or not is Anthony Falconi's twin. * The Falconi Brothers hold the record for most World Tag Team Championships (9). They were also the first team to win both the World & Internatioanl Tag Team titles and the firs to hold both titles at the same time. The two better were later unified making the Falconi's, the Undisputed World Tag Team Champions. Title History * CWO World Tag Team Champions (9) (1/19/03 - 3/6/03, 6/29/03 - 10/26/03, 9/4/04 - 11/11/04, 3/27/05 - 6/5/05, 6/11/05 - 8/28/05, 2/1/06 - 4/30/06, 6/25/05 - 9/3/06, 10/3/06 - 1/28/07, 2/26/07 - 6/24/07) * CWO International Tag Team Champions (3) (12/21/03 - 5/30/04, 4/1/06 - 5/8/06, 6/30/06) * CWO Extreme Champion (Anthony) (5/15/07 - 6/5/07)